En Un Reino de Cristal
by Sicario Heart
Summary: Acompáñenme en esta aventura con estas chicas especiales en mundo incierto.
1. Chapter 1

En un reino de cristal... Miniserie especial preámbulo de LOOK BEYOND SS

por Sicario [Comentarios]

Resumen:

En las frágiles y cristalinas paredes de un reino de cristal ningún secreto puede ser ocultado…

Así como tampoco el rostro de la persona que se oculta tras este…

Descubre los secretos de una madre

Los pecados de una esposa

La pasión de una amante

La ambición de una mujer

El temor de iniciar una nueva etapa

La satisfacción perdiendo el control

Y la decisión de una hija quien podría terminar con toda una dinastía

Acompáñenme en esta magnífica miniserie que forma parte de la trama del universo de LOOK BEYOND… y que es preludio a la próxima segunda temporada donde veremos un arco argumental sobre el pasado, presente y futuro de los personajes del increíble anime Sailor Moon en este proyecto que gracias a sus lectores se ha transformado en una saga


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Que mundo tan maravilloso...

Notas:

Una historia dedicada a todos los lectores del proyecto Look Beyond a quienes gracias a ellos me han ayudado a continuar con esta saga que espero continue reuniendo cada vez mas y mas lectores asi como algun dibujante que se decida a ayudarme a volver este proyecto una historieta en linea

Gracias y a continuacion la historia

Notas del capítulo:

ADVERTENCIA

PARA PODER LEER ESTA MINISERIE SE ACONSEJA LEER PRIMERO EL FANFIC:

LOOK BEYOND...

QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTA MISMA PAGINA

GRACIAS Y SIN MAS PREAMBULO AQUI SE ENCUENTRA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA MINI SERIE

(Musica) What a wonderful world-Louis Armstrong

La luna llena en el estrellado cielo nocturno que se cierne sobre las cálidas y reconfortantes costas de una selvática playa en una de las más apartadas costas de Centroamérica ilumina el bello rostro de Rini quien aun vistiendo su ajustado atuendo de Sailor Chibimoon se ha quitado sus botas para bañar sus pies en las reconfortantes aguas mientras el suave movimiento de la marea entierra sus pies en la arena

- Yo veo arboles verdes, rosas rojas también

La mirada de esta bella joven pronto se aparta de las cristalinas aguas de la costa que reflejan el cielo estrellado y la luna llena para voltear hacia atrás logrando ver a sailor Marte observándola seriamente; esta al ver que Rini ha notado su mirada aparta su atención de Rini quien decide observar a las otras sailor Scouts dispersas en la playa

- Las veo florecer para mí y para ti

Sailor mercurio se encuentra hablando con Nick Fury acompañado por Misato

- Y pienso para mí mismo, que mundo tan maravilloso

Sailor Venus a canclillas en la playa dibuja varios garabatos en la arena con una pequeña rama que seguramente tomo de la densa vegetación a poca distancia de donde se encuentra

- Veo cielos azules y nubes blancas

Ni siquiera el tierno y suave toque de la mano de sailor Neptuno es capaz de suavizar la seria mirada de Sailor Urano quien observa a sailor galaxia acompañada por las sailor Stars y la bella sailor Plut sosteniendo a su lado su mística llave

- El brillo de un día bendito, la oscuridad de la noche sagrada

El bello rostro de Rini iluminado por la luna muestra una sonrisa cuando puede ver a sailor Saturno en compañía de sailor Júpiter, su madre y padre teniendo una charla con el carismático Tony Stark y su asistente Pepper

- Y pienso para mí mismo, que mundo tan maravilloso

La charla entre sus padres, Sailor Saturno con Tony Stark y su asistente termina cuando Sailor Plut se aparta del lado de sailor galaxia y las sailor Stars para indicarles que es el momento de partir

- Los colores del arcoíris, tan lindos como el cielo

Antes de despedirse Tony Stark le hace entrega de un pequeño dispositivo que es tan pequeño que basta con cerrar su mano para ocultar que fue lo que le entrego

- También están en las caras de la gente que pasa

La atención de su madre pronto pasa del millonario playboy hacia su sincero esposo a quien acaricia su rostro para después darle un tierno beso de despedida en la boca

- Veo amigos estrechando sus manos, diciendo ¿Cómo te va?

El beso termina y su padre observa sinceramente a su madre mientras esta junto con sailor Saturno y sailor Júpiter comienzan a acudir al lado de sailor Plut

- Realmente ellos dicen yo te quiero

Su madre comienza a separarse del lado de su sincero esposo quien la observa comenzar a tomar su camino mientras que este sigue a Tony Stark y su asistente seguidos por el serio Nick Fury y Misato

- Escucho bebes llorar, los veo crecer

Su madre así como sailor Saturno, sailor Júpiter y sailor Plut se aproximan a donde las otras sailor Scout se encuentran junto con Sailor Galaxia y las sailor Stars

- Ellos aprenderán mucho más de lo que yo nunca sabré

Su madre rápidamente intenta encontrar a su hija y al localizarla en la playa le indica con una señal de su brazo que se reúna con ellas

- Y pienso para mi mismo que mundo tan maravilloso

Rini no pierde un momento para rápidamente acudir con su madre quien ya es rodeada tanto por sailor galaxia, las sailor Stars y las sailor Scouts

- Si; pienso para mi mismo… que mundo tan maravilloso…

La atención de su madre pasa rápidamente a su emocionada hija quien se ha puesto próxima a sailor Saturno quien al verla a su lado le sonríe amistosamente

Al ver que su hija ha sido la última en acudir a su lado la actitud de serena se vuelve más seria con respecto a su hija

-Rini eres una sailor ahora; tienes que mostrar un poco mas de responsabilidad

Rini manteniendo su emocionada sonrisa le responde a su madre mientras le cierra un ojo amistosamente

-Je, je lo siento

Sailor Júpiter sonríe un poco mientras observa a serena

-No deberías ser tan dura con ella, después de todo nosotras conocimos a una niña mas irresponsable

Sailor Marte observa a serena

-La aceptamos y le brindamos nuestra amistad

Sailor Mercurio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro observa a la seria serena

-Le tomo mucho tiempo pero se volvió nuestra líder

Serena adopta la misma pose amistosa de Rini ante la mirada del resto de las sailor scouts quienes al verla hacer esa expresión las hace olvidar un poco la seria situación por la que atraviesan

La seria sailor Urano da un paso al frente

-¿Qué actitud tomo Tony sobre nuestra partida?

Serena deja de sonreír para adoptar una seria actitud y observar a cada una de sus compañeras que se encuentran frente a ella

-Tony y los demás han entendido el motivo de nuestra partida de la batalla asegurándole que esta será breve según lo que me dijo sailor Plut

Serena le da pie a sailor Plut quien seriamente observa a las sailor Scouts reunidas

-Nuestra alianza con la armada of light es incuestionable, nosotras estuvimos desde el principio de la batalla y es claro que seguiremos formando parte de esta

Algunas palabras en voz baja salen de la boca de Rini

-Parece que nadie recuerda que yo fui la que estuvo desde el principio…

Sailor Marte voltea a ver a sailor Plut

-Yo no cuestiono nuestra alianza; lo que si cuestiono es ¿cómo podremos partir de este lugar para viajar a donde sea que tenemos que ir? dudo que alguna de nosotras en estos últimos años haya desarrollado el poder de la tele transportación grupal o algo por el estilo

Sin perder su paciencia o calma sailor Plut con un rápido y preciso movimiento entierra la punta de su mística llave en la arena justo en medio de donde Serena, Rini, las sailor scouts, sailor galaxia y las sailor Stars se encuentran

En un instante la mística llave comienza a acumular una poderosa cantidad de energía a su alrededor, ante la sorprendida mirada de Serena, Rini y las sailor scouts sailor Plut levanta la mística llave rodeada de tal cantidad de poder para colocar su punta frente a ella y con ello expulsar la poderosa cantidad de energía que esta posee

La poderosa energía se concentra justo en su punta creando una brillante estructura que en pocos segundos comienza a tomar forma ante las sorprendidas miradas de Serena, Rini y las sailor scouts quienes pueden observar como una imponente entrada con un gigantesco ojo tallado sobre su marco y en la superficie de sus puertas los relieves de personas en sufrimiento es creada justo frente a la mística llave que sailor Plut sostiene

-Pero que…

-¿Es eso?...

-Hace milenios yo hice una promesa

Tanto serena como rini y las sailor scouts observan a la seria sailor Plut sosteniendo su mística llave frente a la imponente entrada

-Jure que no las llevaría de nuevo a ese lugar hasta que llegara el momento

La hermosa sailor Plut levanta su mirada para ver a cada una de las sailor s reunidas

-¡Pero por mi vida que ha llegado ese momento que tanto he temido y no es el momento de flaquear!

Sailor Plut con gran valentía y esfuerzo gira la mística llave y con ello las puertas de la imponente entrada comienzan a abrirse ante la sorprendida serena, Rini y las sailor Scouts quienes no pueden creer el brillante interior de esta

El brillo que esta misteriosa estructura crea es suficiente para cegar a las sorprendidas Serena, Rini y el resto de las sailor scouts quienes al vislumbrar que el brillo ha terminado abren sus ojos poco a poco para verse ahora dentro de un gigantesco salón hecho de un puro y oscuro material cristalino el cual no refleja sus expresiones de sorpresa

Con sus ojos abiertos de par a par por la sorpresa de encontrarse en un lugar totalmente diferente Rini voltea a ver a su madre a su lado

-¿Mama?

Aun sorprendida por el repentino cambio de lugar Serena voltea a ver a su hija

-Rini ¿Estás bien?

-Si… eso creo

Rini deja de ver a su madre para ver el gigantesco y vacio salón donde se encuentran

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No donde si no cuando

Sailor galaxia se aproxima con la confundida Rini quien la observa así como su madre y las sailor scouts colocarse frente a ellas

-Esa es la verdadera pregunta

Sailor mercurio voltea a ver a la seria Sailor Plut quien se limita a conservar su serio porte de pie

-¿Sailor Plut que era esa puerta?

-Ella no puede responderles

Una de las sailor Stars se coloca al lado de sailor mercurio

-En su juramento hizo un voto de silencio que no puede ser quebrantado mientras esté aquí

Otra de las sailor Stars se coloca al lado de sailor Plut

-Es el peso por ser la guardiana del tiempo continuo

Sailor Urano observa a la serias sailor Stars

-¿Mientras esté aquí? ¿Guardiana del tiempo continuo? ¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?! ¡¿Por qué no cortan la mierda de una buena vez?!

Serena en un arrebato de molestia encara a las dos sailor Stars

-¡Haruka tiene razón! Aunque no me agrada el tono con el que lo dijo pero ¡¿Podrían dejar esas introducciones tan lúgubres y misteriosas y decirnos que es este lugar?!

Las sailor Stars voltean a ver a una seria sailor Galaxia

-Fundado hace más de tres mil años de la época donde la armada of light fue creada nos encontramos ahora en el milenio de plata…

Serena, rini, las Sailor scouts no pueden creer lo que han escuchado cuando el sorpresivo así como alegre salto de sailor Venus las hace cambiar su atención de la seria sailor galaxia a ella

-¡Sí!

Sailor Marte se tapa la cara de vergüenza ajena con su mano para preguntar:

-¿Cuál es la causa de tu felicidad Mina?

Con una confiada sonrisa sailor Júpiter observa a la alegre Mina

-¿Es por qué dejaste atrás a tu familia miles de años en el pasado?

Sailor Venus alegremente niega con su dedo índice confiadamente

-¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta chicas?! ¡Si aun hay un futuro y uno tan largo como este significa que ganamos! ¡El infierno perdió! ¡Y la tierra está a salvo!

Una de las sailor Stars se aproxima a la alegre sailor Venus

-No exactamente…

En ese momento las oscuras y cristalinas paredes así como parte del techo de la gigantesca sala donde se encuentran comienzan a volver más transparente su superficie hasta mostrar el desolado y deshabitado paisaje lunar y frente a este satélite los restos de un devastado planeta tierra

Sailor Galaxia tristemente se cruza de brazos

-Este es el milenio de plata… el último vestigio de la humanidad…

Rini así como el resto de las sailor Scouts observan con terror y sorpresa la imagen de la derruida tierra que se muestra ante sus desconcertadas miradas

-No… esto debe ser un error

Rini deja de observar la imagen de su devastado mundo para ver como su madre desesperadamente se aproxima a la cristalina pared que les muestra esa desesperanzadora imagen

-Mama…

-¡La tierra no puede estar así! ¡Las personas como Tony o Seiya no permitirían que eso sucediera!

Serena comienza a golpear con sus manos la cristalina pared

-¡Este no es mi futuro! ¡O el de mi hija!

En su desesperación Serena no nota que deja caer el pequeño objeto que Tony Stark le entrego

Rini deja de observar a su desesperada madre a quien luce no importarle que su hija se aproxime a ella al continuar con su desesperada negación mientras sailor Venus acompañada por sailor Júpiter y mercurio se aproximan a ella para intentar calmarla

Rini toma el pequeño objeto que Serena ha dejado caer pudiendo ver que se trata de un pequeño aparato con la apariencia de un avanzado móvil

Sailor Marte se aproxima con interés a Rini

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, no sé mucho de tecnología pero creo que es un móvil; uno muy avanzado pero al final un móvil

Rini pasa su dedo índice frente a la pantalla de este diminuto y avanzado aparato sin lograrlo activar

-Avanzado pero sin baterías al parecer

Rini enfoca su atención en el pequeño y avanzado aparato el cual en un instante se enciende sorprendiendo a ambas cuando una metálica voz sale de este

-ADVERTENCIA PATRON DE TECNOLOGIA NO RECONOCIDO

Rini casi deja caer el avanzado aparato por la sorpresa pero conteniéndose logra sostenerlo para ver que este se ha activado mostrando una moderna pantalla cristalina con varias funciones entre las cuales puede ver la de localizar a Tony Stark

Rini presiona el icono de localización del millonario Playboy

-ADVERTENCIA PATRON DE TECNOLOGIA NO RECONOCIDO INTENTANDO ACCESO PUERTO 290926

Sailor Venus así como Júpiter y mercurio separan a la desesperada Serena de la cristalina pared que esta golpeaba desesperada justo en el momento cuando tanto ellas como sailor Marte y Rini observan en otra sección de una cristalina pared próxima a ellas las imágenes de un anciano reflejándose sobre su superficie ahora cristalina

-No puede ser…

-Tony

Las imágenes son parte de una dañada grabación de video llena de interferencia la cual hace difícil escuchar el mensaje del anciano Tony

Escuchando con atención Rini puede escuchar entre toda la interferencia las palabras:

Fallo… que… todos… perdón…

La grabación termina y con ello la cristalina pared vuelve a su superficie no reflejante

-Esto es grave…

Sailor Júpiter voltea a ver a la seria Sailor Mercurio

-¿Grave?

-En S.H.I.E.L.D teníamos una base de datos así como un perfil psicológico de Tony Stark

-¿Y?

Sailor Mercurio voltea a ver seriamente a los ojos a sailor Júpiter

-Tony jamás ha pedido disculpas en su vida y lo que sea que haya pasado en algún momento de esos tres mil años que no fuimos parte de la historia de la tierra algo muy grave debió haber ocurrido para que este se disculpara

Sailor Marte le arrebata el avanzado aparato a Rini para aproximarse con la perturbada Serena

-¡Oye!

-¡Serena! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-¡Basta Rei Serena está muy desconcertada aun por la noticia que acaba de enterarse!

Sin importarle las palabras de Sailor Venus sailor Marte encara a Serena

-¡¿Por qué activo ese video?! ¡¿Qué es este aparato?!

Serena observa confundida a sailor Marte

-Solo fue un aparato que Tony me dio por si teníamos que pedirle ayuda

Sailor Júpiter separa a sailor Marte de Serena

-Espero que ya estés contenta con la respuesta

-¡Maldición no estoy contenta! ¡La tierra! ¡Nuestro mundo! ¡El mundo que juramos proteger está en ruinas! ¡Y ahora estamos en un lugar lleno de imágenes de nuestros compañeros ancianos!

-¡Actuar así no ayudara!

-Tampoco actuar como si esto no estuviera pasando

Tanto sailor Júpiter como sailor Marte voltean a ver a su costado derecho encontrando a sailor Urano acompañada por sailor Neptuno

-Este es el futuro y como tal hay que aceptarlo para poder saber el momento en que paso y cambiarlo

Sailor Marte se cruza de brazos

-¿Y tú conoces ese momento querida?

-No; pero si a alguien que nos lo puede decir

Sailor Urano señala con su dedo índice a sailor Galaxia acompañada por las sailor Stars

Segundos antes en medio de la riña entre sailor Júpiter y sailor Marte una tímida sailor Saturno se aproxima a la preocupada Rini

-¿Rini?

-Hotaru…

-Las cosas se están poniendo densas por aquí

-Y mi mama se queda atrapada en su actitud de mártir cuando eso pasa

-Eso me recuerda que tú no te aproximaste a intentar calmarla cuando comenzó a golpear esa pared o cuando tu padre se despidió

-El se despidió antes de mi, entiendo que el también es un guerrero y su intensión en mejorar sus habilidades junto con Tony y los demás

-¿Y porque no despedirlo junto con tu madre?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estas suponiendo? Yo tengo una perfecta relación con mi madre, ella es casi mi mejor amiga no tengo problemas con ella

-Yo jamás dije algo sobre problemas y "casi"

Rini aparta su mirada de sailor Saturno apenada

-Bueno me choca cuando ella hace sus teatritos pero…

De pronto para sorpresa de ambas la cristalina pared a su costado comienza a reflejar las imágenes de lo que parece ser Serena vistiendo un conjunto casual hogareño y sobre este un mandil de ama de casa lavando los platos frente al fregador de la cocina mientras es acompañada por Darién quien se encuentra leyendo el periódico sentado al lado de la mesa de la cocina y a próximo a este se encuentra una infante Rini de poca edad dibujando sobre una hoja de papel en la mesa de la cocina

-Hotaru…

-Yo también lo veo ¿pero qué es eso?

-Creo que son mis recuerdos

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo desconoces? ¡Ustedes nos trajeron aquí!

Sailor Galaxia no es perturbada por la ruda personalidad de sailor Urano al hacerle esa pregunta

-Los datos e información de esa época fueron destruidos, no hay ninguna forma de saber lo que paso después de la fundación de la armada of light

Una de las sailor Stars se coloca al frente de la ruda sailor Urano

-Además no las trajimos para ser sus almanaques, las trajimos porque tienen que

-¡¿Qué es eso?!

Las palabras de la sailor Stars son interrumpidas con las sorprendidas palabras de sailor Venus quien señala la cristalina pared al costado de Rini y Sailor Saturno

-Pero que rayos ¿de nuevo?

Otra de las Sailor Stars voltea a ver a sailor Galaxia

-La activaron más pronto de lo que calculamos

Sailor Urano deja de observar a sus sorprendidas compañeras observando el cristalino Muro al costado de Rini y sailor Saturno para voltear a ver a sailor galaxia

-¡Escuche eso! ¡¿Qué quieren decir con que la activaron?!

-Esto es el último vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue conocido como la humanidad, como tal está provisto de la mejor tecnología para sustentar la vida

-¿Qué clase de tecnología?

-La más avanzada inteligencia artificial cuyo software puede captar sus ondas cerebrales para obedecer sus impulsos y necesidades con la misma velocidad de sus pensamientos

-¡Eso quiere decir que la hija de Serena la ha activado y ahora la estación entera reacciona a con sus impulsos!

Sailor Galaxia observa seriamente a la sorprendida Rini

-No solo sus impulsos, muy pronto los impulsos de todas ustedes

Serena levanta su mirada aun agotada por la impresión que acaba de recibir después de ver la imagen de la tierra en ruinas para observar en la cristalina pared al costado de su hija y sailor Saturno las imágenes que puede reconocer como a ella misma en la cocina de su casa acompañada de su esposo y su joven hija quien apenas tiene indicios de tener cinco o seis años sentada en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina

-Ese… es mi hogar…

La infante Rini levanta alegremente sobre su cabeza un colorido dibujo que se basa en una serie de garabatos y diferentes colores sin seguir un patrón específico

-¡Listo!

Darién aparta su atención por un momento del rotativo que se encontraba leyendo para ver de reojo el dibujo de su joven hija

-Oh ya terminaste Rini, tu dibujo es lindo

El estrepitoso sonido de un plato de porcelana apilándose en el secador de platos hace que Darién remueva su atención de su periódico al ver como serena ha dejado de lavar los platos para aproximarse a su pequeña hija

-Mi niña hermosa ya ha terminado su dibujo ¿Puedo verlo preciosa?

-¡Sip!

Serena seca rápidamente sus manos con su decorado mandil que cuelga de su cuello para tomar el dibujo de su hija

-¡Pero miren que lindo es! ¡Mi hija es toda una artista!

Rini comienza a sonreír y alegrarse con las palabras de su mama

-Ya se hay que poner esta obra de arte en el refrigerador para que todos la miren ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Sí!

Serena se apura en sujetar con imanes en la parte frontal del refrigerador de la cocina el dibujo de su hija

-Serena no está bien que la consientas tanto

-Tonterías es mi pequeña y se merece toda mi atención

Al término de la colocación del dibujo en el refrigerador Serena coloca su rostro frente al feliz rostro de su hija y ambas frotan tiernamente sus frentes

-No creo que sea correcto tanta atención

La afectuosa muestra de cariño de ambas termina

-¿Por qué ahora no decoras otro dibujo con esos brillitos que compramos el otro día?

-¡Sí!

Rini sale con gran apuro y alegría de la cocina para buscar los instrumentos que le ayudaran a decorar con detalle un nuevo dibujo mientras que su madre observa molesta al serio Darién

-Tú dices eso porque eres su padre y no gozas de la unión de una madre e hija

-Je, ¿olvidas el complejo de Elektra?, las hijas optan mas por el padre

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que echarme en cara que yo no asistí a la universidad sacando en nuestras conversaciones esas palabras elegantes?

Molesta serena se dirige de nuevo al fregador de la cocina

-Querida no te pongas así solo era un chiste

Serena abre la llave del fregador para seguir lavando los platos

-Si apuesto a que es muy divertido ver a tu estúpida esposa que no tiene ni idea de la mayoría de las palabras finas que te enseñaron en la universidad ja, ja para mí también

Darién preocupado se pone de pie para aproximarse con serena

-Querida jamás te faltaría al respeto; si mis palabras te hirieron lo siento mucho pero tu fascinación por nuestra hija es hasta cierto punto asfixiante

Serena voltea a ver con molestia a Darién

-¿Asfixiante? ¡Yo solo quiero lo mejor para nuestra hija y me llamas asfixiante!

Con molestia Serena comienza a tomar cada uno de los platos que ha lavado para arrojarlos violentamente al suelo en un intempestivo ataque de ira ante la sorpresa de Darién

-¡Serena!

-¡Yo solo quiero que mi hija tenga lo que yo no tuve! ¡Una vida normal! ¡Una buena vida! ¡No una vida como la que yo tuve siendo la burla de las demás! ¡Riéndose mientras todos los días un grupo de monstruosas mujeres intentaban matarme!

Darién abraza fuertemente a la furiosa Serena para evitar que siga con su destructivo desplante

-¡Ya basta serena!

-¡Mi hija no será la burla de nadie! ¡No se burlaran de ella!

-¡Nadie lo hará! ¡Ya cálmate por favor! ¡Cálmate!

Darién sujeta fuertemente a Serena quien aun molesta sigue con sus palabras mientras que fuera de la cocina la pequeña Rini se encuentra agachada con sus ojos cerrados cubriendo con fuerza sus oídos con sus manos

Las imágenes comienzan a desaparecer mientras que la cristalina pared comienza a moverse revelando un largo pasillo detrás de su cristalina superficie iluminada por una tenue luz que emana de sus cristalinas paredes y techo

Sailor Venus temerosa voltea a ver a Serena

-¿Pero que fue eso?

Sailor Mercurio observa sus manos

-Fue como si por unos segundos fuera la hija de Serena

Sailor Júpiter voltea a ver a sailor Mercurio

-Amy tiene razón yo también sentí el temor y rencor que Rini sintió en ese momento

Sailor Urano se coloca frente a la sorprendida Rini

-Sentimos ello porque todas estamos conectadas a este lugar

La incrédula sailor Marte se aproxima a sailor Urano

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Imaginen que este lugar es un inmenso aparato de wi-fi pero en lugar de captar el software de las computadoras capta nuestras mentes para "poder servirnos"

Sailor Mercurio se aproxima a Sailor Urano

-Una inteligencia artificial que puede integrarse a nuestras ondas cerebrales reaccionando a nuestros impulsos básicos como en este caso rencor

-Si bueno, eso era lo que intentaba explicar

Rini en ese momento se aproxima con sailor mercurio y sailor Urano

-¡Hey! ¡WOW! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Yo no sentí rencor o algo por el estilo esa pared solo comenzó a mostrar esas imágenes sin mi consentimiento! ¿Dónde se apaga esa cosa?

-No pueden hacerlo

Una de las sailor Stars se aproxima con la desesperada Rini

-La inteligencia artificial del milenio de plata ya ha captado sus mentes las cuales son las únicas que podían accesarla

Sailor Marte observa confundida a esa sailor Stars

-¿Cómo que podían?

Antes de que la sailor Stars pueda responderle sailor Galaxia la toma por el hombro indicándole que guarde silencio

-Todo será aclarado una vez que entren al interior del milenio de plata

Las sailor scouts como Rini y Serena observan el largo pasadizo que se ha mostrado ante ellas

-¿Ir al interior de eso?

Sailor galaxia voltea a ver a Serena

-No es momento de mostrar miedo este es el momento para que una líder tome su lugar

Serena comienza a dudar con las determinadas palabras de la seria sailor Galaxia

-Lo sé pero todo esto es tan repentino, ¿Por qué no tomamos un momento para respirar y pensar bien las cosas he chicas?

Sin aviso alguno Rini corre al interior del pasillo

-¡Rini!

Serena se apura para alcanzar a su hija y al internarse en el pasillo la cristalina pared que había mostrado su interior se cierra en solo un instante

-¡Serena!

Sailor Júpiter rápidamente repercute contra sailor galaxia

-¡Abre ese pasillo ahora!

-Lo haría pero tanto la princesa como su hija han decidido emprender el camino al interior del milenio de plata por sí mismas

-¿Serena princesa? ¿A qué te refieres?

Sailor mercurio se coloca al costado de Sailor Júpiter intentando calmarla

-Júpiter basta si lo que Urano dijo es verdad sobre el milenio de plata entonces…

-¡¿Entonces qué Amy?!

Sailor Mercurio se aparta del lado de la preocupada sailor Júpiter para pararse frente a la cristalina pared que no refleja su fría seriedad

En ese instante para sorpresa de las otras sailor Scouts la cristalina pared se abre de nuevo

-¿Cómo rayos?...

Con gran emoción en su persona sailor Venus se adelanta a las demás

-¡¿Que esperamos?! ¡Va por ellas!

-¡Sailor Venus espera!

Sailor Venus a solo un paso de internarse en el misterioso pasillo se detiene para voltear a ver a la seria sailor mercurio quien observa calculadoramente el interior del pasillo

-Si yo pude abrirla eso significaría que Serena cerró la puerta para que nosotras no nos entrometamos cuando ella alcance a su hija

Sailor Marte observa con intriga el pasillo frente a ellas

-¿Y qué propones?

-Sailor Galaxia y las sailor Stars ya lo dijeron; si queremos aclarar toda esta situación hay que arriesgarnos a internarnos en el milenio de plata; cada una por su cuenta

-¿Por su cuenta? ¿Qué te volviste loca?

-Divide y vencerás

-¿Y que se supone que debemos vencer?

-Por una parte nuestros temores y por la otra…

-Por la otra…

Sailor mercurio voltea a ver con gran valentía en su mirada a la intrigada sailor Marte

-Eso es algo que cada una de nosotras debe responder a lo que sea que encontremos allá adentro

La intriga en los ojos de sailor Marte comienza a desvanecerse de su mirada mientras esta comienza a adquirir una actitud más calculadora al observar el pasillo frente a ella

El sonido agudo de sailor Júpiter golpeando las palmas de sus manos en un sonoro aplauso trae de sus pensamientos a sailor mercurio y sailor Marte quienes la voltean a ver

-Son puntos muy validos Amy pero lo mejor será decidirlo en equipo, ya que después de todo eso es lo que somos

Tanto Sailor mercurio como sailor Marte observan a la decidida sailor Júpiter quien voltea a ver a la nerviosa sailor Venus

-¿Mina tu qué opinas?

Sailor Venus aparta su atención del pasillo frente a ella para mirar nerviosamente a sus compañeras

-¿Yo? Bueno… no lo sé; lo que ustedes decidan

-Gallinas

El brusco empujón que sailor Urano le propina en la espalda a sailor Júpiter es suficiente para hacer que tanto esta como las otras sailor scouts volteen a verla

-¡¿Cómo nos has llamado?!

Con una mirada retadora sailor Urano se coloca frente a las sailor scouts

-Además de gallinas están sordas, el tiempo no ha sido benévolo con ustedes

-¡¿Cómo te puedes atrever?!

Sailor Marte está a punto de arremeter contra sailor Urano pero rápidamente sailor Mercurio se coloca en medio de ellas para evitar la agresión

-¡Y ustedes cómo pueden atreverse a olvidar su promesa que hicieron en aquella playa!

Las sailor scouts se sorprenden con las palabras de sailor Urano

-Prometieron que formarían parte de la que tal vez será la batalla que lo defina todo y ahora se quieren olvidar de esas palabras al ver a la tierra destruida

Sailor Júpiter encara a sailor Urano

-¡No hemos olvidado en absoluto esa promesa! Las cosas han cambiado ¡el tiempo ha cambiado! ¡Ya ni siquiera estamos en la misma época no sabemos qué clase de riesgos podrían traer nuestras decisiones en estos momentos!

-¡¿Por qué darse prisa si ya no hay mundo que nos necesite?! ¡¿Eso quieres decir?!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero no podemos tomar un riesgo tan alto como el separarnos en un sitio extraño donde somos vulnerables! ¡¿O tú estarías dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo?!

Sailor Urano mira de reojo el pasillo que se ha mostrado

-La hija de Serena ya tomo ese riesgo

Sailor Urano voltea a ver de nuevo a Sailor Júpiter

-¡Y aunque ella no sea una sailor eso no le impidió no olvidar aquella promesa ya que pocos se mantienen de pie cuando la mierda comienza y créanme queridas cuando les digo que en estos momentos estamos enterradas en mierda!

Sailor Urano les da la espalda a las serias sailor scouts

-No hay más que decidir: eligen este futuro sin esperanza o por lo menos intentar un futuro diferente

Sailor Urano se interna en el misterioso pasillo

Sailor Júpiter voltea a ver a sus compañeras

-Como lo dije antes somos un equipo y como equipo tomaremos una decisión juntas que así es como espero que nos mantengamos ya que desconocemos qué clase de peligros podríamos encontrar ahí dentro y no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de perder a alguna de ustedes

-La verdad…

Sailor Júpiter así como el resto de las sailor scouts observan a la seria sailor Neptuno de pie próxima a ellas

-Podríamos encontrar la verdad ahí dentro

-O nuestra muerte

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr

Sailor Neptuno les da la espalda a las sailor Scouts para adentrarse al pasillo

-¡Espera Neptuno!

Sailor Neptuno no deja de internarse en el pasillo incluso con la insistente orden de sailor Júpiter quien junto con las otras sailor Scouts la observan adentrarse por el pasillo hasta perderla de vista

-Fantástico…

-Sailor Saturno también se fue

Sailor Júpiter voltea hacia el lugar donde se encontraba sailor Saturno pudiendo corroborar esa noticia

-Debemos ir en su búsqueda no dejare que alguien resulte herida

-No lita…

-Rei…

Sailor Júpiter voltea a ver a la seria sailor Marte quien observa con gran bravía el pasillo frente a ella

-El equipo ya tomo una decisión…

Sailor Júpiter apenada aparta su vista de sailor Marte así como sailor Mercurio quienes comienzan a internarse por el pasillo

-Tienen razón…

Sailor Venus se aproxima a sailor Júpiter

-No entristezcas Lita, yo me puedo quedar a tu lado y juntas encontrarlas

-No es tristeza lo que siento en estos momentos Mina…

Sailor Júpiter voltea a ver a la sorprendida sailor Venus quien la observa portando una seria actitud

-Es respeto por mis compañeras y amigas porque estoy segura que nos encontraremos muy pronto

-Lita tú también te marcharas

-No me marchare… descubriré los secretos que este lugar tiene para mí y después de ello estoy segura que me encontrare con Serena y las demás para juntas ir de nuevo con la Armada of light

-Pero yo no quiero estar sola Lita…

Sailor Júpiter toma las manos de sailor Venus

-Debemos de saber lo que es la soledad para saber lo fuerte que es nuestra unión…

Sailor Júpiter delicadamente deja de tomar las manos de sailor Venus quien la observa partir hacia el pasillo

Sailor Venus observa la soledad que puede sentir en el enorme salón

Y es en ese momento de soledad que puede ver a las serias sailor Stars acompañadas por sailor Galaxia observándola

Los pensamientos de incertidumbre que Sailor Venus siente al verlas a pocos pasos de distancia y aun así sentir de su parte una gran soledad desbordan su mente

Su incertidumbre sobrepasa sus indagaciones por lo que Sailor Venus aparta su atención de estas para correr con esmero hacia el interior del pasillo por donde las demás sailor scouts han desaparecido

-No creo que estén listas…

Una de las sailor Stars voltea a ver a una de sus compañeras

-Tal vez si hubiéramos intervenido algunos años antes ellas pudieran

Con un movimiento de la mano de sailor Galaxia basta para acabar con las intrigas de las sailor Stars

-Todo corroboraba que era el momento más adecuado para traerlas aquí y así la jerarquía del milenio de plata seria restaurada

En medio de esas frías palabras las imágenes tanto de sailor Galaxia como las sailor Stars comienzan a distorsionarse como un holograma

-La reina debe tomar su reino…

-Las guardianas deben aceptar su destino

-Las usurpadoras deben ser terminadas

-Larga vida a la reina

Los hologramas de sailor Galaxia así como las sailor Stars desaparecen dejando en medio del enorme salón de cristal a la seria sailor Plut quien conserva su firme porte sosteniendo la llave la cual ha comenzado a reunir una pequeña cantidad de energía que comienza a acumularse en la punta de esta estructura


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Acerca de una chica

Notas del capítulo:

Hola y una disculpa por conectarme hasta ahora esta semana estube mas apurado k de costumbre por ello pido disculpas pero con mucho gusto les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta miniserie donde veremos un poco del pasado de sailor mercurio lo cual explicara su ingreso en la agencia super secreta S.H.I.E.L.D. asi como su futuro en la trama tanto de la miniserie asi como la segunda temporada

Hasta pronto y sin mas preambulo les entrego el nuevo capitulo el cual esta dedicado a todos ustedes los lectores ya que sin ustedes este proyecto no seria posible

- (About-a-Girl-Nirvana)

La cristalina superficie que conforma los muros de un frio y misterioso pasillo no refleja el serio rostro de la determinada sailor Mercurio quien observa fijamente el frágil material que la rodea

Necesito una amiga fácil

Mientras su mirada se pierde en la cristalina superficie que tiene frente a ella sailor mercurio no deja de recordar el gran parecido que ese frágil material tiene con uno que había visto ya hace mucho tiempo

Yo también… que con una oreja preste atención

-Tiene mucho parecido con el cristal que una vez examino ¿cierto agente Mizuno?

Yo también… que piense que tu eres el indicado

Sailor mercurio rápidamente voltea detrás de ella para encontrar a un maduro y amigable hombre caucásico de corto y delgado cabello, frente amplia, vistiendo un formal traje recto de dos piezas color negro y debajo de este una delgada camisa blanca y corbata negra

Yo también… pero tienes una pista

-¡¿Agente Coulson?! ¿Usted aquí?

Tomare ventaja mientras me cuelgas a secar

El amigable agente Coulson comienza a aproximarse a la sorprendida sailor scout

-No soy el verdadero agente Coulson, el murió hace ya mucho tiempo; soy un programa que forma parte de la inteligencia artificial del milenio de plata

Pero no puedo verte todas las noches

Los instintos de sailor mercurio le indican que la persona que se encuentra frente a ella se trata del agente Coulson que alguna vez conoció

-¿Un programa? Pero si puedo sentir tu presencia e incluso puedo ver como tu tórax se expande cuando respiras

Libremente…

-Mi programación responde al orden de protocolo de inicio para los nuevos usuarios, mi deber es no alterar a ningún usuario adaptándome con alguna figura que le resulte familiar para que el usuario pueda asimilar más fácilmente las funciones que el milenio de plata puede realizar

Lo sé…

Sailor mercurio toca con sus dedos el pecho del amigable agente Coulson quien sonríe al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de esta al darse cuenta que la figura que tiene frente a ella cuenta con una estructura solida

-¿Eres un holograma?

Estoy parado en tu línea

-Un holograma es solo una imagen tridimensional yo poseo cuatro dimensiones

El amigable agente Coulson toma gentilmente la mano de la sorprendida sailor mercurio

-Y también puedo transformar parte de mi cuerpo en objetos sólidos

Lo sé… espero que tengas tiempo

-Tal como en la nave de Kara…

Una confiada sonrisa se esboza en el rostro del agente Coulson

-En su época no les fue posible comprender esa tecnología, pero como puede ver después de algún tiempo pudieron aprender mucho de ella

Lo tengo… elige el número dos

Sailor mercurio retrocede un paso notándose desconcertada provocando que un rostro de preocupación aparezca en el rostro de este agente

-¿Se encuentra bien? Se me indica que sus signos vitales se encuentran dentro de parámetros normales y que no hay datos de perturbación en sus ondas cerebrales ¿Acaso le molesta el diseño que elegí para presentarme ante usted?

Sailor mercurio recobra su seria personalidad

Lo hago… sigue una cita conmigo

-En absoluto; recuerdo que hace no mucho pude ser parte del equipo que investigo la nave con la que Kara arribo a la tierra y recuerdo que en esta no había ninguna señal de controles manuales lo que nos desconcertaba a gran parte del equipo pero que ahora gracias a las palabras de sailor Galaxia comprendo que tanto esa nave como este lugar tienen la misma tecnología, tomaste de mis recuerdos a una figura con la cual podría desenvolverme así como aceptar cualquier clase de noticia que pudieras darme evitando cualquier clase de alteración a mi sistema nervioso

Lo sé…

El agente Coulson observa con sinceridad a la seria sailor mercurio

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Necesito una amiga fácil

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué el agente Coulson le es tan fácil de asimilar? Sus recuerdos están llenos de muchas personas que ha visto durante su vida ¿Por qué él tiene un gran significado para usted?

Tomare ventaja mientras me cuelgas a secar

Una confiada sonrisa comienza a mostrarse en el rostro de Sailor mercurio cuando ella responde:

-Veo que eres una inteligencia artificial que se adapta a los datos de tus anfitriones por medio de sus impulsos aprendiendo de sus sentimientos en lugar de adelantarse a ellos… una inteligencia artificial que se adapta a los cambios en su ambiente es totalmente increíble

Sailor mercurio desvía su atención del agente Coulson para observar con esperanza el techo sobre su persona

Pero no puedo verte todas las noches…

-Porque él fue el punto de inicio…

La cristalina superficie del techo sobre sailor mercurio comienza a reflejar espesos nubarrones de lluvia de los cuales comienza a caer una pacífica y acogedora brisa de lluvia que moja tanto su cuerpo como el del agente Coulson quien la observa comenzar a cerrar sus ojos

Libremente…

Breves instantes después las cristalinas superficies de las paredes a sus costados comienzan a reflejar sobre sus superficies la extensa área de un parque mientras que el piso sobre sus pies comienza a perder su cristalina superficie para reflejar ahora una gastada y vieja acera que cruza por las extensas aéreas verdes del parque

Lo sé…

Las imágenes que estas cristalinas estructuras proyectan se vuelven tan reales y nítidas que en esos momentos la seria sailor mercurio y el agente Coulson se encuentran ahora en medio de una acera para trotar perteneciente a un extenso parque lleno de vividas aéreas verdes en el centro de una ciudad norteamericana la cual recibe la calmada brisa de lluvia que cae de los nublados cielos sobre esta

Yo…

El sentido del oído de Sailor mercurio le hace abrir sus ojos lentamente al escuchar el rápido y coordinado trote de una persona se aproximándose a ella

Yo lo sé…

Mientras que la brisa continua mojando su cuerpo sailor mercurio observa a una empapada versión más joven de sí misma vistiendo un ajustado top que cubre su pecho, un ajustado par de pantalones deportivos y un par de tenis pasando justo a su lado

A pocos pasos de sailor mercurio su joven versión se detiene para intentar recobrar el aliento después de su larga rutina de ejercicio

-Amy Mizuno

Amy voltea por encima de hombro pudiendo ver al agente Coulson aproximándose a ella conservando su amistosa personalidad incluso con la suave brisa mojando su cuerpo

-¿Si?

-Mi nombre es Phil Coulson y soy un agente del gobierno de la intervención estratégica nacional de ejecución y la división de logística

-S.H.I.E.L.D. jamás había escuchado de ustedes

-Eso es debido a que la mayoría de nuestra agenda es ultra secreta

-¿Busca recaudar fondos para esa agenda?

-Si lo hiciéramos créame que sus patentes no podrían financiar algunas de nuestras operaciones

Amy observa con interés al amigable agente frente a ella

-O no es muy bueno para pedir ayuda financiera o no sabe lo rica que soy

-Amy Mizuno; graduada con honores de la universidad de Tokio después de terminar la carrera de medicina dos años antes, aceptada con una beca en el MIT donde creo varios aparatos para soporte vital de vida los cuales le han dado la patente para llevar lo que muchos llamarían una vida de lujos en uno de los distritos más exclusivos de Boston

-Dudo que esa información la haya corroborado en my Space ¿Qué es lo que S.H.I.E.L.D. necesita de mí?

-Amy si me permite decirlo puede que usted sea la mujer más inteligente del planeta y esa es la clase de inteligencia que S.H.I.E.L.D necesita

-¿Cómo se que lo que me dice es verdad? Viene de la nada con información que cualquier secuestrador podría indagar de mí y después me dice que pertenece a una agencia secreta que es tan secreta que nadie tiene conocimiento de la misma

Una confiada actitud se muestra en el rostro del agente Coulson

-La verdadera pregunta Amy es: ¿Quiere seguir ayudando solo el 56%?

-No le comprendo

-Su tecnología de soporte vital ha ayudado a reducir la mortalidad en los pacientes un 56%; es por eso que le pregunto ¿Quiere seguir ayudando solo el 56% de su capacidad? ¿O hacer algo por el mundo entero?

Amy guarda silencio ante las palabras del agente Coulson quien le hace entrega de su tarjeta

-Trate de guardarla en un lugar seco aunque con la tormenta que se aproxima puede ser difícil

Amy toma la tarjeta del agente Coulson

-Si gusta puedo hacer que un auto la lleve a su hogar para que pueda cambiarse de ropa y pensar las cosas con más calma; recibir la noticia de formar parte de una organización cuyas operaciones son globales y con la sola finalidad de conservar la paz mundial podría ser agobiante para muchos

-Pero no para mí; acepto

El agente Coulson observa con sorpresa a la determinada Amy quien comienza a retirarse

-¡¿Pero Amy a donde va?!

-¡Siempre termino mi rutina trotando a mi casa donde espero ver el vehículo que prometió aparcado frente a mi acera aproximadamente en 10 minutos agente Coulson!

Amy comienza a trotar con mucha más determinación que al inicio de su rutina mientras un contento agente Coulson la observa

Así como sailor mercurio se observa a si misma trotando fuera del parque

-Es por ello que este momento fue captado como el más importante en su memoria… el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida

Sailor mercurio comienza a tomarse entre sus brazos después de escuchar tales palabras del agente Coulson a su lado

-Una nueva vida…

Las imágenes del extenso parque con el nublado cielo comienza a ser reemplazado por las nítidas y realistas imágenes del salón central del Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D donde una gran cantidad de agentes vistiendo los uniformes de la secreta agencia del gobierno se notan muy preocupados mientras la mayoría de estos se encuentran detrás de varios computadores y otros cuantos observan inquietados la gigantesca pantalla al final del salón la cual trasmite las imágenes satelitales de tres puntos diferentes del mundo

-¡Los satélites ya se encuentran en posición!

-¡Quedan siete minutos!

Las puertas de acceso a la sala del Helicarrier se abren y por estas un serio Nick Fury entra

-¡Informe de situación! ¡Amy!

Una eficiente y seria Amy vistiendo un ajustado uniforme de agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encuentra operando uno de los más avanzados computadores en el centro de la sala

-Gracias a los documentos que mi equipo logro descifrar en la última incursión de una de las casas de seguridad de HYDRA logramos obtener los planes de su próximo atentado que se llevara a cabo en siete minutos

-¿Qué es lo que HYDRA planea esta vez?

-Un ataque coordinado que involucra hacer estallar un buque petrolero en el canal de Panamá, destruir la sede del banco central europeo en Frankfurt y la bolsa de valores en la ciudad de Shanghái

-Con la destrucción del canal de Panamá el comercio marítimo se retrasaría por meses y agregándole la caída de la bolsa europea y la asiática

-Seria un colapso económico global

-¿A quienes envió a esa misión?

-Seis agentes señor

-¿Solo seis?

Amy aparta su vista del monitor de su avanzado computador para observar al sorprendido Nick Fury

-Los mejores seis señor

Amy regresa su vista al monitor de su avanzado computador para después ajustar el moderno auricular en su oído el cual cuenta con un micrófono que llega hasta su boca

-Agente Katsuragi, Agente Hill solo les quedan seis minutos para intentar interceptar el buque petrolero que según las imágenes del satélite está en la segunda de seis reclusas del canal, espero no tener que recordarles que HYDRA hará estallar el buque justamente cuando este se encuentre en la tercera reclusa

Uno de los agentes próximos a Amy deja de observar su monitor para voltear a ver a la seria Amy

-Perdimos el contacto después de que fueron despedidas del submarino

La seriedad de Amy no es perturbada por la noticia que el agente a su lado acaba de darle para observar con atención las imágenes en la pantalla central al final del salón las cuales muestran el impresionante edificio del banco central europeo en el centro de la ciudad de Frankfurt

-¡Agente Barton! ¡Agente Cash! Los datos que desciframos en la casa de seguridad de HYDRA indica que se hicieron de los planos del edificio del banco central europeo descubriendo que una carga explosiva bien colocada en el piso 22 haría colapsar todo el edificio, así como también datos exactos de su seguridad la cual usaran para clausurar cualquier acceso

Otro de los agentes próximos a Amy voltea con gran preocupación a verla

-¡Perdimos el contacto con el agente Barton y Cash!

Nick Fury con gran seriedad en su actitud observa ala seria Amy

-Aun queda el problema en Shanghái donde no creo que tengamos tiempo para comunicarle al gobierno Chino la situación

-Sabia que el gobierno chino no estaría de acuerdo en una incursión de agentes a su territorio por ello hice que el agente Guile y el agente Slade desciendan de un salto libre de más de 45000 pies de altura para evitar su radar

-Un salto libre a más de 45000 pies; si la altura no los mata la velocidad con la que caerán lo hará

-Todo está bajo control señor; tanto el agente Guile y el agente Slade serán capaces de activar sus paracaídas a mas de 200 kilómetros por hora

Nick Fury observa a la mayoría de los preocupados agentes en el salón mientras Amy aun conserva su seria actitud

-Hasta ahora no me parece una situación bajo control…

-Le dije que eran los mejores más no los más puntuales…

-¡Entrante!

Nick Fury rápidamente aparta su mirada de la seria Amy para observar la gigantesca pantalla que muestra las imágenes del canal de panamá donde un lujoso yate se encuentra surcando las aguas próximas a la primera reclusa a gran velocidad

-Agente Katsuragi, agente Hill ¿que las hizo retrasarse tanto?

Dentro del lujoso y veloz yate se encuentra una hermosa y decidida misato vistiendo un ajustado atuendo de buceo detrás del timón acompañada por una hermosa mujer morena de corto cabello vistiendo un ajustado atuendo de buceo

-¡¿Hola misato que tal tu salida de un submarino a 200 nudos de la costa de Panamá?! ¡Así se supone que deberías saludar a alguien que no ha tenido un buen día Amy!

-Situación agente Katsuragi

-Tanto la agente Hill como yo decidimos cambiar la anticuada barcaza de la que nos echaron del submarino por algo más acorde a nuestros estándares

Un apresurado agente se coloca al lado de Amy y Nick Fury

-Tenemos la información del yate; pertenece a un miembro del gobierno de Panamá quien se tomo el día para ir de pesca

Amy voltea a ver al serio Nick Fury quien se cruza de brazos

-Dígale a las agentes que será mejor que alcancen ese buque petrolero o yo me encargare personalmente de hacer que ambas limpien todo el desastre ecológico

-¿Escuchaste esa orden misato?

El motor del yate está a punto de sobrecalentarse mientras misato acciona con más fuerza el acelerador del mismo

-¡¿Sí no limpio ni siquiera mi departamento como piensa Fury que limpiare tal desastre natural?!

Amy sonríe un momento mientras que el mismo agente a su lado quien le informo sobre la situación en Frankfurt se aproxima a ella

-¿Agente Mizuno?

-¿Si agente Menard?

-El satélite registra un extraño sonido viniendo de uno de los comunicadores de uno de los agentes en Frankfurt

-Reproduce el sonido

El preocupado agente Menard reproduce el sonido en su computador el cual llena el ambiente del salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D. provocando que varios agentes se pregunten que produce tal sonido

Nick Fury comienza a sonreír

-Cash hijo de puta…

Las puertas de cristal de acceso de uno de los edificios próximos al banco central europeo se rompen cuando un intrépido conductor de motocicleta quien cubre su rostro con una pañoleta roja y viste las ropas de un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. las traviesa para internarse en el edificio ante la sorprendida mirada de las personas reunidas en el lobby del edificio

-¡Aquí Grifter a punto de alcanzar el piso 22!

-Agente Cash cual es la situación del agente Barton

Grifter conduce rápidamente la motocicleta hacia las escaleras del edificio las cuales comienza a subir con gran velocidad

-¡Ya conoces al Halcón! ¡Siempre busca el punto más alto!

-¡Guile y Slade ya han saltado del avión!

Nick Fury y Amy observan con atención el monitor frente a ella el cual registra los signos vitales así como la altitud a la que ambos agentes se encuentran descendiendo a gran velocidad

-Solo quedan menos de cinco minutos Amy

-Señor si quiero perder el tiempo observaría el tiempo que queda, prefiero utilizar mi atención para ayudar a estos agentes

-¡La agente Katsuragi y la agente Hill derribaron los cercos de la primera reclusa y ahora se encuentran atravesándola!

-Nick Fury observa al veloz yate surcando a gran velocidad las aguas en la primera reclusa mientras que las aguas en la segunda han comenzando a disminuir para inundar la tercera

La imagen de la segunda reclusa vacía se refleja en la asombrada mirada de la agente Hill quien observa al yate aproximándose a gran velocidad a esta vacía reclusa

-¡Misato no es un jodido bote de carreras! ¡Si continúas así terminaras chocando contra el maldito buque petrolero!

-¡Amy dame opciones!

Amy rápidamente comienza a operar su avanzado computador el cual comienza a mostrar una gran cantidad de datos y algoritmos con los datos del yate, la distancia entre este y el buque petrolero así como la distancia entre cada reclusa

-Con la velocidad que llevan MAGI me indica tienen el 36% de probabilidades de lograr saltar la segunda reclusa para aterrizar sobre la cubierta del buque petrolero

-¡¿Solo el 36%?!

Misato comienza a dudar

-¡Esos números no me parecen muy buenos Amy!

-¡Esto debe de ser una jodida broma! ¡Detén el yate!

-¡No!

La seria Amy no cambia su seria actitud mientras deja de operar su computador para observar con gran profesionalismo la gigantesca pantalla del salón central

-Esos fueron los cálculos de MAGI pero según mis cálculos podrán lograr saltar la segunda reclusa y llegar al buque petrolero que en estos momentos se encuentra en la tercera reclusa donde el nivel del agua lo coloca en la altura perfecta para lograr aterrizar sobre la cubierta del mismo si continúan con la misma velocidad y no se desvían de su curso

La agente Hill voltea a ver a Misato quien no deja de acelerar el lujoso yate así como la determinación que caracteriza a esa mujer regresa a su personalidad

-¡Confió en ti Amy!

-Esa supercomputadora jamás da buenos números, ¡No hemos llegado hasta aquí para detenernos por el 36%! ¡Lleguemos a ese hijo de puta!

El yate está a punto de llegar al final de la primera reclusa cuando el sonido del puño del furioso Nick Fury golpea la mesa donde el avanzado computador de Amy se encuentra

-¡Cash conozco esa maldita actitud de cirquero tuya si lo que planeas es saltar hacia el banco central europeo no podrás lograrlo regresa ahora mismo es una orden!

El ahora furioso Nick Fury observa la gigantesca pantalla al final del salón central que transmite las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad cuando el Grifter destroza las puertas de acceso a las escaleras de emergencia del piso 27

-¡Te equivocas de agente Fury!

Grifter acelera a fondo la motocicleta que conduce hacia el final del piso donde se encuentra una gran ventana

-¡Yo no soy el cirquero! ¡Yo soy el que hace las cosas bien!

Grifter rompe la ventana del piso saltando hacia el vacio de 27 pisos de altura; gracias a la velocidad con la que ha saltado a través de la ventana ha logrado conseguir un fuerte impulso que lo empuja hacia el banco europeo central

-¡Los signos vitales del agente Guile y el agente Slade están al límite!

Nick Fury así como Amy observan el monitor del agente que ha dado esa noticia la cual muestra los alterados signos vitales de los dos agentes que se encuentran descendiendo a una gran velocidad hacia la ciudad de Shanghái

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que alcancen la bolsa de valores de Shanghái?!

-¡Dos minutos señor!

-¡Amy será mejor que tengas un plan de apoyo!

Amy con gran seriedad se levanta de su silla frente a su computador

-Lo tengo señor

Para después señalar con su dedo índice el gigantesco monitor al final del salón

-¡Ellos!

Las imágenes del satélite muestran el salto del lujoso yate por la segunda reclusa del canal de Panamá así como el salto del Grifter que lo aproxima al banco europeo central así como la caída a gran velocidad del agente Guile y Slade quienes están a pocos segundos de llegar a uno de los más importantes edificios de la ciudad de Shanghái

El lujoso yate aterriza con tremenda violencia sobre la inmensa cubierta del buque petrolero mientras que el impulso con el que el Grifter ha saltado termina y comienza a caer

Sin perder ni un segundo misato como María Hill se apuran hacia los contenedores de crudo dispersos a los costados de la extensa cubierta del buque petrolero

Intentando evitar su inevitable caída Grifter salta de su motocicleta solo logrando con ello elevarse poca distancia

Los disparos de agentes de HYDRA en la cubierta del buque petrolero comienzan mientras Misato y María Hill comienzan a devolver el fuego sin dejar de correr hacia los contenedores

Grifter comienza a girar sobre su mismo eje intentando con ello recuperar parte del impulso de su salto logrando solo aproximarse a pocos metros de distancia de la ventana del piso 22 del banco europeo central

Los agentes Guile y Slade ya están a poca distancia del edificio de la bolsa de valores de Shanghái

-¡Que activen sus paracaídas!

-¡Aun no!

-¡Señor quedan menos de un minuto!

Con una mirada de sorpresa tanto María Hill como misato se encuentran frente a una gigantesca bomba adherida a una de las paredes de uno de los enormes contenedores de petróleo dispersos por la cubierta

-No les preocupaba que alguien pudiera ver eso

Un disparo impactándose en las paredes de un contenedor próximo a ellas interrumpe las palabras de misato quien rápidamente apunta su arma 9mm contra su atacante propinándole un certero disparo en el pecho

-María sabes desactivar esa cosa ¿verdad?

María Hill se apura en inspeccionar la gigantesca bomba

-Sí, si tan solo pudiera encontrar el botón de apagado por algún lugar

-¡Ojo de halcón necesito un pequeño empujón aquí!

Al término de sus palabras una flecha pasa al costado del Grifter quien aun girando sobre su mismo eje logra tomar una veloz flecha que pasa justo a su lado consiguiendo con ello el empujón necesario para atravesar una de las ventanas del piso 22 del banco central europeo

Al aterrizar dentro del edificio Grifter con gran rapidez desenfunda dos armas automáticas de su uniforme para que en el mismo instante que consigue ponerse de pie disparar contra los agentes de HYDRA próximos a él

Los cargadores vacios de las armas del Grifter caen al suelo en el mismo momento que los cuerpos sin vida de los agentes de HYDRA quienes ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de desenfundar sus armas

La atención del Grifter rápidamente pasa de los fallecidos agentes de HYDRA a la gigantesca bomba frente a el

-¡¿No pudieron conseguir una bomba más grande?! ¡Es como ver una máquina expendedora de coca cola de la muerte!

A pesar de viajar a más de 200 kilómetros por hora eso no es impedimento para uno de los agentes que se encuentra sobrevolando a una tremenda velocidad los cielos de Shanghái desenfundar rápidamente su arma automática de su atuendo de paracaidista para disparar en tres ocasiones contra una de las ventanas del edificio de la bolsa de valores

Los fragmentos de la ventana aun no caen por completo al suelo cuando estos dos agentes atraviesan la ventana para internarse a una sorprendente velocidad al edificio

Los agentes de HYDRA solo pueden observar asombrados dos veloces figuras pasando próximos a ellos para después pasar a un costado de la gigantesca bomba no sin antes arrojar un par de ganzúas que se incrustan en la estructura de la bomba

El segundo agente desenfunda su arma automática para romper la segunda ventana y con ello atravesarla fácilmente

Para aumentar aún más el asombro de los agentes de HYDRA las ganzúas incrustadas en la bomba son haladas con tremenda fuerza y velocidad hacia la ventana que los dos paracaidistas acaban de atravesar

Los disparos de los agentes de HYDRA en la cubierta del buque petrolero se concentran en la bravía misato quien responde su fuego con su arma automática cubriéndose detrás de uno de los enormes contenedores de crudo

-¡¿Por qué no mejor seguimos este tiroteo cuando desactivemos la bomba para no morir en mil pedazos?!

-¡HAIL HYDRA!

Los agentes de HYDRA continúan con su lluvia de disparos contra misato quien suspira para después observar a la preocupada María Hill quien ha removido la parte frontal de la gigantesca bomba mostrando su gran cantidad de circuitos y cableado

-Esto es peor que intentar programar tu videograbadora

-¡María según el cronometro de esa cosa nos quedan 10 segundos!

María Hill observa con gran seriedad un grupo de cables

Grifter se rasca la cabeza mientras la gigantesca bomba muestra que quedan 8 segundos

La gigantesca bomba en Shanghái es halada a gran velocidad fuera del edificio de la bolsa de valores mostrando 5 segundos en su parte frontal

Nick Fury así como los otros agentes observan preocupados las imágenes del satélite mientras Amy cruzada de manos observa con gran seriedad las mismas imágenes de satélite

María Hill arranca todos los cables

Una flecha pasa a gran velocidad justo al lado del rostro del Grifter

Tanto el agente Guile como Slade accionan sus paracaídas con gran sincronización

La bomba en el buque petrolero es desactivada

La punta de la flecha se impacta justamente en el mecanismo de control de la bomba desactivándola

La fuerza de desaceleración de los dos agentes al accionar sus paracaídas es suficiente para arrojar la gigantesca bomba hacia la costa de la ciudad de Shanghái estallando a una profundidad suficiente para no causar gran revuelo entre la población

El tiempo que marcaba la cuenta regresiva de las bombas en la gigantesca pantalla del salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D se detiene

Los pocos agentes de HYDRA en el buque petrolero huyen mientras María Hill se aproxima a Misato

Confiadamente Grifter comienza a aproximarse a la destrozada ventana por la que incursiono dentro del banco central europeo

El agente Guile así como el agente Slade aterrizan sobre un solitario camino próximo a la costa de Shanghái donde rápidamente guardan sus paracaídas para después retirar de sus cuerpos sus equipos de paracaidismo

-¿Cervezas en el bar de Chuy?

-Esa plegaria me agrada María

Misato coloca amistosamente su brazo sobre los hombros de María Hill

-Todo un halcón en su nido

Grifter saluda con la mano que atrapo la flecha que le dio el ultimo empuje para llegar al edificio del banco central europeo hacia la azotea del edificio por el que realizo su salto encontrando a un serio Hawkeye empuñando su arco y flecha observándolo con gran empatía

-Hasta nunca Wilson

-Eso sería demasiado pronto para mi Guile

El agente Guile como el agente Slade vistiendo la ropa de civil terminan de colocar sus equipos de paracaidismo dentro de la mochila de sus paracaídas para después tomar caminos diferentes sin levantar sospechas a su paso

-Misión cumplida

Nick Fury voltea a ver a una seria Amy quien lo observa cruzada de brazos y con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro

Nick Fury en ese momento comienza a sonreír mientras la emoción y la alegría de todos los agentes llena el interior del salón central del Helicarrier

Pronto esas imágenes de gran emoción y alegría son sustituidas por las imágenes del amplio interior del área de carga de un avión C-130 Hércules

Las compuertas de acceso del avión comienzan a abrirse mostrando que se encuentra volando a gran altitud mientras las fuertes corrientes de aire llenan su interior con sus violentas ráfagas

-¡Concentren su atención en mi convictos!

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres portando gruesas capuchas sobre sus cabezas que les bloquean la visión se encuentran esposados de manos y pies al piso del fuselaje del avión dirigen su atención en dirección donde esa fuerte voz femenina proviene

Sus gruesas capuchas son removidas de un violento jalón por parte de varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D fuertemente armados

-¡Porque hay algo peor que esos agentes que les apuntan a sus cabezas e incluso la gran altitud a la que nos encontramos!

El grupo de hombres y mujeres descubren que la mujer que les ha dicho esas palabras se trata de Amy quien viste su ajustado uniforme de agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y se encuentra ahora observándolos fríamente mientras que a sus espaldas se encuentra el vacio de cientos de pies de altura

-¡Y eso soy yo! ¡Soy la agente Mizuno quien estará a cargo de sus reemplazables vidas! ¡Solo lo diré una vez! ¡Ustedes la escoria de la sociedad han sido traídos de las prisiones alrededor del mundo para devolver parte de lo que han robado a la sociedad a la cual mancillan con sus deplorables acciones! ¡Ustedes forman parte ahora del escuadrón suicida!

-¡Púdrete! ¡Yo no formare parte de nada!

Amy mira sin cuidado al convicto que le ha dicho esas palabras

-Fuera de mi avión entonces…

-¡¿Qué?!

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. fuertemente armados remueven las esposas que sujetaban a ese convicto del piso al fuselaje del avión para arrojarlo fuera del mismo

El resto de los convictos reunidos no pueden creer lo que acaban de observar

-¡Este avión solo puede ser usado por los miembros del escuadrón suicida! ¡¿Alguien más no quiere ser parte del equipo?!

El resto de los convictos guardan silencio

-¡Ahora que hemos aclarado ese inconveniente les diré esto: son lo peor que la sociedad puede ofrecer! ¡Pero son el grupo de personas que la misma sociedad necesita para llevar a cabo las tareas más peligrosas! ¡Terminen dos años de servicio y con ello habrán ganado su libertad! ¡Intenten escapar y los collares que están en sus cuellos harán explosión! ¡Sé que muchos son delincuentes de los estados unidos por ello estarán acostumbrados a los brazaletes electrónicos estos tienen la misma función solo que un poco más avanzados con micro cámaras y el más fino sistema de comunicación lo que nos permitirá vigilarlos en todo momento e incluso escuchar hasta su más leve susurro! ¡Si intentan por algún motivo removerlos de sus cuellos estos harán explosión! ¡¿Alguna pregunta convictos?!

El grupo de hombres y mujeres convictos guardan silencio mientras observan con gran molestia a la seria Amy

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Ya que hemos pasado las introducciones es tiempo de la selección!

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. comienzan a arrojar varios paracaídas al vacio

-¡Su primera misión será entrar a un complejo de uranio enriquecido en la parte más al norte de Corea y destruirla! ¡Dentro de los paracaídas que hemos arrojado se encuentran el equipo necesario así como un mapa que tiene la localización del complejo! ¡No cuentan con provisiones ya que no serán unas vacaciones solo tendrán 24hrs para cumplir con la misión! ¡Pasado ese tiempo límite sus collares harán explosión por lo que no me retrasaría por nada!

Los collares en los cuellos del grupo de convictos se activan y con ello las esposas que atan sus manos y piernas se abren liberándolos

Amy observa con gran fiereza al grupo de convictos quienes se preparan para atacarla

-Solo arrojamos cinco paracaídas, será mejor que se apuren

El grupo de convictos comienzan a saltar al vacío intentando desesperadamente tomar uno de los paracaídas

Amy desde la amplia zona de carga del avión observa a este grupo de convictos cayendo al vacio mientras las puertas de acceso del avión comienzan a cerrarse

Las imágenes del inmenso avión surcando el profundo cielo nocturno comienzan a desaparecer para ser reemplazadas por la imagen no reflejante de las cristalinas paredes del pasillo donde una seria sailor mercurio se encuentra acompañada por el agente Coulson

-No le basto salvar al mundo en su juventud…

-No me arrepiento de las cosas que hice para seguir salvándolo

-Usted lo ha dicho Amy, las cosas que usted sola consiguió

Sailor mercurio observa con seriedad al agente Coulson frente a ella

-¿Me acusas de egoísmo?

El silencio por parte del agente Coulson le responde a la ahora melancólica Amy

-Tú me preguntaste porque el agente Coulson tiene un gran significado a mi persona… mis recuerdos y mis sentimientos que se acaban de transmitir a estos cristales lo ha reflejado… yo deseaba seguir ayudando al mundo que como tu dijiste salve en mi juventud y por primera vez quien logro esa difícil proeza fui yo y no Serena…

-¿Pero sin Serena en su vida quien es usted Amy?

Amy le responde al serio agente Coulson con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

-Soy Sailor Mercurio una Sailor Scout que lucha por la paz y la justicia

-Puedo verlo ahora… usted no es parte de la solución ¡es parte del problema!

En ese mismo instante una cilíndrica estructura que cae alrededor de sailor mercurio la aprisiona dentro de su circunferencia

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

-Usted es parte de la anomalía que debe ser corregida y solo eso podrá lograrse con su eliminación

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto!

-Soy el guardián de los últimos vestigios de la humanidad como tal es mi deber acabar con la anomalía que pueda permitir el fracaso de la vida misma y usted es un fracaso en potencia con su egoísmo

El cuerpo de sailor mercurio comienza a desintegrarse dentro de la cristalina circunferencia del cilindro que la aprisiona

-¡Basta! ¡Detente!

-Adiós sailor mercurio

-¡Serena! ¡Rini!

El cuerpo de sailor mercurio se desvanece después de sus últimas desesperadas palabras

El cilindro de cristal comienza a desaparecer así como la figura del agente Coulson

-Datos de la usuaria Amy Mizuno, sailor mercurio; su información será registrada en la base de datos del milenio de plata para corregir futuros fracasos

Fin de la data


End file.
